


The Perfect Christmas

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spends his first Christmas Day with Cas, in a log cabin in snowy woodland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies – to emmatheslayer, as I promised her a Sastiel story at Christmas! Sorry for the delay, my muse has been very lazy lately. And it's not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine, and it's my first Sastiel!

Sam was both nervous and excited; he looked in the bathroom mirror, running his fingers through his hair, trying to tame it. This was his very first Christmas Day as part of a couple, as he and Jess had never had the chance to make it to their first Christmas. He knew he need not be worried, that everything would be fine - he just wanted it to be perfect.

Sam could smell bacon frying and smiled at his reflection, “Show time, Winchester!”

Castiel was standing in the kitchen of the log cabin Sam had rented, flipping bacon over in a huge frying pan. Yes, Sam knew the whole log cabin thing was cheesy, but he didn’t care; Cas was worth it. He crept over to Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“That smells delicious,” he perched his chin on Cas’s shoulder.

“Sam, you know I am a barely adequate cook, I cannot concentrate with you…” Cas had put the spatula down, so Sam pulled him away from the stove and around into his arms. “Sam, the bacon will get burnt!” Cas protested, but he was smiling.

“I like it crispy,” Sam replied, “and I only want to kiss you.”

“I think we have time for that,” Cas grinned, lifting his face up as Sam leaned down. Their kiss was brief but sweet, their arms wrapped around each other.

“Promise me we’ll always have time for that,” Sam said as he let his arms drop.

“Always, Sammy.” Cas vowed, in his adorably solemn way.

Sam had been taken aback the first time Cas had called him Sammy, and almost told him not to, because only Dean had ever been allowed to call him that. However, as Dean was now living in Texas with Anne Marie, he realized he actually liked the familiarity of being called Sammy.

Sam had been surprised when Dean had decided to go back and apologize to some waitress he had hooked up with while he was a demon. Dean told him she had also been surprised when he found her and told her he was sorry for acting like a total jerk. They had started a tentative relationship, both carrying a lot of baggage from their extremely traumatic pasts. They now lived on a ranch in Texas, with two horses and a dog. Dean fixed up old cars and farm machinery; Anne Marie worked as a veterinary nurse.

Bobby had left Sam and Dean a sizeable sum in his will, enough for Dean to buy a place and for Sam to go back to Stanford to resume his studies, while Cas trained to be an elementary school teacher. Sam had never seen Dean so happy and relaxed; he had never thought Dean would settle down and stop hunting - but Dean had, and Sam was beyond relieved and pleased. Sam knew Bobby would be, too.

They had visited Dean and Anne Marie over Thanksgiving, and Sam had known the moment he saw Dean that he had some big news. Dean was like a dog with two tails and obviously bursting with excitement, but he kept glancing at Anne Marie and when they went into the kitchen to make coffee, Sam and Cas could hear a lot of whispering going on between Dean and Anne Marie.

“Sorry for the cloak and dagger, guys,” Dean glanced at Anne Marie again, who gave him a smile and a brief nod. “We weren’t gonna tell anyone yet, as its early days but…”

“I’m pregnant!” Anne Marie exclaimed. Sam couldn’t speak; he just rose to his feet and enveloped Anne Marie in a huge hug. He heard Castiel congratulating Dean and broke away from Anne Marie to grab Dean.

“Fuck, Dean, wow, this is amazing!” he sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. He knew how much Dean had always wanted a home and a family of his own.

“Sammy, gerrof, can’t breathe!” Dean gasped and when Sam released him, they were both grinning like idiots and Dean was crying too. Sam grabbed Dean again, holding him tight - without crushing him - this time.

“I think he’s pleased,” Castiel remarked drily to Anne Marie, and they all laughed. The rest of the weekend had passed in a blur of good food, lots of celebratory drinks, with cranberry juice for the mother-to-be, and happy smiles. 

As they had said their goodbyes, Dean had smirked at Sam. “I can’t wait to hear my kid call you Uncle Sam!”

“Very funny, I know you’ve been saving that one up!” Sam grinned back. “But seriously, dude, I’m so happy for you both and can’t wait to be Uncle Sam!”

 

After a delicious breakfast of very crispy bacon and scrambled egg, plus several slices of toast, Sam and Cas went for a walk in the snowy woodland surrounding the cabin. It was like the setting of a Christmas special on TV. Sam almost expected Michael Buble to appear singing Let It Snow.

It was cold and clear; a beautiful blue sky made the snow dazzle and glimmer. Castiel’s cheeks were getting rosy and his gloved hand sought Sam’s for extra warmth. Now that Cas was human, he seemed to feel everything more acutely – he got cold very quickly, he was almost constantly hungry and thirsty, he hated air conditioning and central heating as they made the air too ‘dry’, and he would weep tears of agony over a stubbed toe or a sad movie. He was also the most responsive lover Sam had ever had, the slightest touch making him groan and shiver.

Sam guessed it was because all these feelings were still new to him – after all he had been an angel for thousands of years and a human for only a few months. Sam was still amazed that Cas had fallen, turned his back on his heavenly home and family, so that he could be with him. Their blossoming relationship, which began when Cas helped Sam save Dean from being a demon, was a surprise to all three of them. Dean knew Sam was bisexual, but he had no idea that there was anything ‘between’ Sam and Castiel.  
Sam’s feelings for Cas had intensified while Dean had been separated from them; he had turned to Cas for support and found comfort there too. Soon he started to crave Castiel’s arm around his shoulder, the touch of Cas’s hand on his arm and the way those blue eyes gazed at him so intently.

It had been Castiel who had declared his feelings, in a typical Cas way.

“I am sorry I called you an abomination all those years ago, Sam,” Castiel had informed him. They were out drinking, and Dean was busy chatting up a pretty brunette at the bar. “I now know that you are a good man. The best man I know.”

“Um, thanks, I guess,” Sam had replied, blushing a little as he added, “even better than Dean?” 

“In some ways, yes,” Cas had stared at him for a moment, and Sam was sure he could read his mind; “You do not need to be jealous of Dean. It is true I have a profound bond with him, and I always will. But how I feel for you is…different. I have only felt this way once before, and that was when Jimmy still lived and would think of his wife.”

“What…what are you saying, Cas?” Sam whispered, glancing at Dean, who was making the brunette laugh.

“That I love you, Sam Winchester.” Castiel declared quietly, and Sam was sure the room had started to spin. “Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam nodded and stood up on shaky legs. He headed through the crowded, noisy bar towards the door, needing air, and needing quiet. Sam loved Cas, he had known it for some time, but he knew didn’t deserve to be loved. Every relationship he had been in had ended in death or disaster. The only person he had ever truly loved other than Dean had been Jessica.

As soon as Sam was out in the cold night air, his legs wobbled and he leaned against the wall. He was soon joined by Castiel and a concerned Dean. Once they had established that Sam wasn’t ill, and Castiel had declared his love for Sam once more in front of a very bemused Dean, they all returned to the Bunker where Dean left them alone to ‘work things out’, giving them a wink as he headed to his room.

They had tried to work things out that night, but Sam wasn’t happy with Castiel’s plan to become human. Sam didn’t want Cas to do something so momentous for him, and regret it later. He argued with Cas, and later with Dean, that it was too much. If Cas became human he could get sick or injured, he could die, and it would be because of Sam.

Sam was devastated to wake up after yet another restless night to find that Cas had gone. Dean was furious, vowing to ‘bang their pig-headed skulls together’. Cas was missing for a whole week and Sam hated himself every minute of every day for driving him away.

When Cas finally appeared, wearing jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and a faded denim jacket, and a shy smile, Dean had whooped with joy and clapped him on the back with a hug, saying “welcome to the human race, Cas!” Sam and Cas hadn’t left the Bunker for the next few days. Dean took himself off to see an old friend and gave them some time.

Sam smiled at his memories as he squeezed Castiel’s cold hand. “You okay, Cas?”

“I am very happy, Sam, very happy,” Cas smiled back and the moment would have been perfect if Cas’s teeth hadn’t been chattering from the cold. Sam chuckled and pulled Cas against his body, wrapping his long arms around Cas, who snuggled gratefully into Sam’s body.

Sam challenged Cas to a race back to the cabin, knowing it would warm them both up. They were both breathless and laughing as they stumbled into the cabin together, declaring a tie. As they stripped off their coats and scarves, their eyes met and they continued to remove their clothes until they were both wearing only their boxers. They lay on the rug by the fire, kissing and stroking each other’s bodies until they were both aroused.

Sam guided Castiel down onto his back and quickly pushed down Cas’s boxers, stroking his hardening dick as he gazed into Cas’s eyes. Cas groaned and reached his own hands out to Sam, but Sam grabbed them with his free hand and held them tight above Cas’s head.

“Merry Christmas, darlin’,” he whispered; “let me take care of you.” Sam let go of Cas’s wrists knowing Cas would leave them there. He used his hands and lips to caress Cas’s dick until he was leaking pre-come and panting heavily. Cas didn’t speak – he rarely did when they had sex – but Sam loved the groans and whimpers that he made.

Sam stopped, gazing at Cas, loving the way his full pink lips were parted and the way his blue eyes were glazed, lust-blown. “I love you, Cas,” he whispered.

“I…I love you too, Sammy,” Cas panted, “just please…please don’t stop.”

Sam chuckled at Cas’s desperation and moved to swallow his hard dick, one hand gripped around the base. Cas’s hands gripped Sam’s hair again, but it was for contact not control; Cas trusted Sam to give him what he needed. Sam soon had Cas whimpering as he sucked him down, knowing exactly what Cas liked – a tiny nip of teeth, pulling out to nuzzle the tip, tasting the pre-come, then taking Cas again, until his body stiffened and his whimpers turned to a scream as he came, Sam swallowing his load and waiting until Cas’s dick had softened before pulling away.

They lay together for a moment, and then Cas rolled over so he was on top of Sam. Cas kissed his lips, tongue diving into his mouth, all the while caressing Sam’s already hard dick, and it didn’t take long until Sam came, covering both their flat stomachs and Cas’s hand. They used a discarded t-shirt to clean up a little, before cuddling together and drifting into a pleasant nap.

When he woke up, Sam could hardly believe all this was real. Cas was still asleep in his arms, warm and comfortable. Sam would have happily stayed where he was until Cas awake, but his stomach was grumbling. He carefully pulled away from Cas and covered him with a blanket , smiling at how perfect the day had been so far.

The cabin had been tastefully decorated by the owners, with a small Christmas tree adorned with red bows and silver bells, and artfully tied sprigs of holly dotted around the living area. Castiel had made gingerbread angels for the tree too - Sam had teased Cas about his cannibalistic tendencies and Cas had laughed, admitting he hadn’t thought of that. Sam delighted in hearing Cas laughing; it wasn’t something he had done much before he became human, as angelic Cas hadn’t been known for his sense of humor. Sam had piled their gifts under the tree, the brightly colored wrapping adding to the festive feel of the cozy room.

They kept Christmas Dinner simple – cold roast turkey, creamy mashed potato, green beans, salad and cranberry sauce, with chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. They drank cold beer with their meal and fresh coffee afterwards.

After dinner they exchanged gifts; Cas had bought Sam a new watch, a Foo Fighters CD and the latest James Patterson thriller. Cas was delighted with the two new shirts Sam had got for him – Cas was still happy to wear the same clothes most days and Sam wanted him in more blue to match his eyes. Cas also loved the Game of Thrones DVD box set from Sam and they planned to curl up together on the sofa the next day to start their marathon.

There were also gifts from Dean and Anne Marie for them. Sam opened a package wrapped in plain brown paper from Dean, chuckling when he found skin mags and shaving foam. He had done the same for Dean, wrapping up motor oil for his Baby and a power bar for Dean, both of them sharing one good memory from a very difficult year. Sam had a new I-pad from Dean and Anne Marie, as his laptop was too bulky to take to classes. Cas had a pizza man porno DVD from Dean, which made them both roll their eyes and grin, and aftershave from Anne Marie, who had secretly consulted Sam on the brand.

Sam phoned Dean to thank them for the gifts and to wish them both a Merry Christmas. Dean sounded so happy and content that Sam felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. He passed his cell to Cas who carried on the conversation for a few moments before handing it back to Sam, to say goodbye to his brother.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked as soon as Sam ended the call.

“Yeah,” Sam grinned sheepishly, “I just love hearing Dean sounding so happy. I never expected things to work out so well for him.” Sam reached out and stroked Cas’s face. “Never dreamed things would work out so well for me, either.”

Cas leaned into Sam’s touch with a sigh, “You both deserve to be happy, to have love.”

Sam leaned over to kiss Cas, then stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. “C’mon, you can show me how much I deserve to be happy and have love!”

“That sounds like a very good plan. I can certainly do that.” Cas smiled, his blue eyes shining.

They made love in front of the fire again; Sam smiled at what a cliché it all was, but how perfect it was, too.

In the evening they watched It’s A Wonderful Life and Miracle on 34th Street. Cas cried his way through the endings of both movies, and Sam pulled him closer, hugging him harder.

Before they went to bed they stood out on the porch, watching the snow gently falling, leaning together, Sam’s arm around Cas.

“Thank you, Sammy,” Cas whispered, like he was afraid of disturbing the snow. “My first Christmas as a human has been perfect.”

“You’re welcome, Cas, and thank you for making it so wonderful.” Sam whispered back.

Sam smiled, already planning on giving Cas a perfect New Year’s Eve.

The End


End file.
